kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hero King Marth
To view messages posted in 2014, see here. To view messages posted in 2015, see here. To view messages posted in 2016, see here. To view messages posted in 2017, see here. Untitled Hello. I am okay, I'm just confused about this in one way, and I get it pretty accurately. Can you fill me in? Or not. - Pit (User talk:Sleepy Pit) Discord Server Hey, it's been a while! I hope you're doing well lately. c: Prompted by a message I recently received, I wanted to ask you for your thoughts on a potential Divinipedia Discord server. Do you think it's worth trying? And if so, should we create a poll of some sort beforehand to gauge whether or not there'd be any interest in one? Please let me know what you think. 8bitPit (talk) 01:57, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :Ha-ha, I was asked this on another wiki that I manage, but I formally declined the suggestion, since I figured that there would be little interest in the Discord server itself, but it's mostly because I wasn't interested. x) Similarly, I myself am not interested in joining/creating a Discord server for Divinipedia, but that's just me. I think that it would be more meaningful to create a poll for it like you've suggested, and then maybe we can see where we could go from there. But thanks for considering me! :) ★Marth 02:07:43|November 04, 2018 ★ ::Indeed, my first thought was the lack of interest as well, hence why I think a poll would be the best approach. ::And that's completely understandable! Thankfully the creation of said server would not require your presence, so you are free to distance yourself from the server should one come of this. c: ::Since it's a bit outdated, I will replace our current poll with a new one asking the viewers for their input on this current issue while I think of another fun poll. Thank you for the response! 8bitPit (talk) 03:58, November 4, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, no problem! I could only fully decline the suggestion on the other wiki because I'm the only active admin, so I thought that it would be pointless to make one if I wasn't going to join it, and the person who suggested it to me was a semi-active admin who I've recruited for wiki improvement reasons, despite the fact that I don't completely trust him as an individual who can run the wiki in my absence. So with those reasons combined, I thought it wasn't a good idea to make a Discord server for that wiki. But I digress. Since Divinipedia is in good hands (your hands!), I think it's a fine idea to make a poll to see what this community thinks. As always, thanks for your hard work! ^^ ★Marth 06:26:03|November 04, 2018 ★ Wiki Manager introduction Hey Hero King Marth! I'm Technobliterator, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Divinipedia. I'm here to help your community, and I'm a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you have any questions relating to the wiki, whether it's code-related, policy related, or otherwise, I'm your first point of contact. I actually really like the customizations and theme of the site-- seems really well done. Great job. Feel free to let me know if you need anything! I'll check your every so often, but for the quickest replies, drop me a message on my talk page here!-- Technobliterator T' ' 23:44, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, Technobliterator! Thanks for the compliment. If I recall correctly, most if not all of the design of Divinipedia was done by 8bitPit (I've only provided feedback), so you should be thanking them instead. :) Additionally, this wiki wouldn't be thriving as much as it is now without their help. Nowadays, I'm just a lurker on this wiki, just checking up on this place once in a while. But thank you for the offer! I'll keep that in mind if I ever need any help. ★Marth 12:31:14|May 12, 2019 ★ Thank you Seeing the Parry Chargeup page get approved is very welcome. I'm hoping you'll extend that to the Spin Shot page too, at least since that could help breathe life into active multiplayer again, even if V100 matches (as in no weapon modifiers) are a must for that and Celestial Firework and Brief Invincibility would still have to be banned from it anyway. MasterKnight (talk) 04:38, September 22, 2019 (UTC) :At the moment, I don't see any real reason to remove these articles. To be honest, they're informational but still contestable. Basically, if anyone wants to argue about whether or not these pages should be approved, I'll listen and throw in my own opinions. But as of right now, I don't feel it's appropriate for me to remove articles left and right without others' input, especially if said articles don't consist of trivial content. ★Marth 01:07:23|September 23, 2019 ★ ::Fair enough. I think the Parry Chargeup page would at least be a safe bet, the only issue being the naming as Project Sora never officially named the concept in-game, but it IS pointed out as a potential tip on the Loading Screens. The amount of recharge is definitely variable based on the weapon type as well, so it's certainly very much intended, just an obscured mechanic because its implications aren't apparent. ::I'll agree, though, that Spin Shot CAN prove debatable. I don't even know if the developers managed to be aware of its existence, although I would be far from surprised. Of course, it does help in labbing out general DPS values like what I'm doing for this WIP, and I can tell you that certain Claws that have their Dash Rapids have the individual bullets each deal more damage over distance while involving a spreadshot effect (Tiger Claws at the very least) can use the Spin Shot technique to focus the bullets toward a singular point. And even if Spin Shot IS a glitch, Project Sora's team members probably would like it anyway, and moreover, there's a confirmed glitch I would like to document onto here because it too DOES have good uses for setting up competitive play. ::I think the only real challenge to the Spin Shot article would actually be lack of usage from most players to begin with, and I can provide an explanation that that would be partly because many people already take issue with KIU's controls in general (I'm not blaming the general playerbase for taking issue with lack of gyro controls just because I'm a lefty who can work with what I have), and the other part because many of those who are left prefer to have weapon modifiers despite or perhaps because of how broken they can get. With how lifeless the KIU scene in general is nowadays, I think something that I'm recommending being given a shot could only help anyway. MasterKnight (talk) 03:14, September 23, 2019 (UTC :::While what you've said is a good point, the main reason that I thought these articles could be contestable on the basis of whether or not they should be included as official articles is because some wikis prefer to keep strategy/mechanics content within, say, user blogs instead of writing them out on an official page. So the potential issue here, in my perspective, was really just whether or not these articles were worthy of having their own page. ★Marth 03:28:14|September 23, 2019 ★ Forums are gone The Forum retirement plan has arrived. Forums are gone. I just came to this wiki basically to share an idea I had (despite me not really being a Kid Icarus fan. I know I love Pit in Smash Bros. Guidance And played as Palutena a lot), and it doesn’t have discussions. I think it’s possible to add discussions, though I just wanted to tell you about this since you’re a staff member (since I’m new to this wiki and there isn’t a guide to staff as far as I know, I just thought I’d tell you this) Otherwise, I’ll probably have to settle for the next best thing (Smashipedia) ~MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!~ :Hello! So basically you're saying that you want us to add the Discussions feature to this wiki? We still have Forums, albeit it's very old-school, and no one uses it. If you're suggesting us to add Discussions, I'll consider it while getting a couple more opinions from the staff. By the way, the staff list can be accessed via the top navigation bar > Community > Admins, or you can see here. ★Marth 01:40:30|January 08, 2020 ★ ::I already tried accessing forums, including through that (I had found it already). There’s nothing there. You said it yourself: this wiki doesn’t use forums often. Wikis that have active forums get to keep them until April, but the others loose them this month and I’m pretty sure it already happened judging by the Forum Index not having anything in it. So basically it’s going to be impossible to make any kind of post unless Discussions are added. ::Here is a blog post about the plan, in case it’s helpful for explaining this: https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MisterWoodhouse/An_update_on_the_Forum_retirement_plan ::I hate that this had to happen. I’m pretty sure a lot of people agree with me. If better be worth it to update fandom or whatever that was. I swear ::~MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!~ :::It seems like the Forums haven't been retired yet for our wiki. There never really was anything in the index itself. The threads were all just here. But anyway, thank you for the source. Since Fandom will automatically replace the Forums with Discussions once the full update rolls in, we can just wait for it to happen. Alternatively, if you would like Discussions to enabled as soon as possible, I can contact Fandom staff to see if they can have the feature implemented for us sooner (admins were able to turn this on or off at will when it used to be under the Wiki Features that admins could access, but unfortunately, at some point, they took it out, which I was aware of, and now I have to contact them if we want it enabled before the official update). ★Marth 04:53:34|January 08, 2020 ★ ::::Ok, but I still don’t know how to actually get to the forums. I’ve tried ::::~MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!~ :::::Update: never mind I can find them how. I’m not sure why but before I couldn’t. :::::~MML!opinions!Fun!Chocolate!~ New Wiki Manager Hello, Hero King Marth! My name is SlyCooperFan1 (call me Sly!) and I'm the new Wiki Manager for your wiki, replacing Technobliterator as he can no longer continue the position. I act as a liaison between this community and Fandom Staff and I'm here to provide assistance wherever needed, so please feel free to reach out if you have any questions! ~ SlyCooperFan1 [''message · ''] 22:10, February 22, 2020 (UTC)